Blood Armor (3.5e Equipment)
Summary::Hewn from blood red leather that gives the impression that it was colored such by the death of many foes, the blood armor inspires fear and awe into onlookers, and augments the force of presence of any savage warrior that wears it. Tough hides interwoven with leather backing offer a girding protection to critical areas of the body without impeding the warrior's movement. The blood armor is an armor set consisting of three pieces, each of which granting its wearer special powers that are very useful to barbarians. Only characters with class levels in barbarian are able to benefit from a blood armor's magic. Blood Armor Emblazoned with the pelt of a dead bear that is shoddily knitted across the chest and further enhanced by a double backing of studded leather, the Blood Armor's chest piece is treated as a +3 salamander hide armor of light fortification. Benefits *DR 2/-. This stacks with any existing DR/- the wearer may have, including from the barbarian class feature. *Does not impede land speed, despite being medium armor. *Resistance to fire 10. *'Bloodstrike (Su):' A number of times per day equal to his barbarian class level with a maximum of once per round, the wearer may channel a vampiric touch effect through a successful melee attack. This effect is in addition to whatever normal weapon damage the wielder deals. The use of this ability must be announced before the attack roll is made, and one usage of the ability is expended regardless of success. Effective caster level for this ability is equal to the wearer's barbarian class level. Use of this ability is a swift action. Blood Greaves Tough hide splinted with thread and leather and topped off by protection of fur-backed bone to guard the important areas of the groin and knees, the blood greaves complement the chest piece's protective abilities. Woven seamlessly into the waistband to connect with the chest, striking the berserker below the belt with anything short of an adamantine-tipped lance would be a warrior's folly. Benefits *The armor bonus to AC from the armor worn by the wearer increases by +1. This ability only functions if the wearer has an armor equipped that he is proficient with. *'Crimson Blade (Su):' A number of times per day equal to his barbarian class level with a maximum of once per round, the wearer may sacrifice a number of hit points up to his barbarian class level in order to increase the damage of one of his attacks for the round by the same amount. This ability stacks with Power Attack and its variants. Use of this ability is a swift action. *'Indomitable Physique (Su):' All Constitution damage taken by the wearer is halved. Blood Boots The soles grafted from dragon bone, molded into a fearsome hob-nailed shape, these red hide boots reek of the lives of countless warriors trod underfoot. Perfectly balanced to provide the best movement speed possible, the blood boots provide the ideal platform by which to quickly approach one's foe. Benefits *The armor bonus to AC from the armor worn by the wearer increases by +1. This ability only functions if the wearer has an armor equipped that he is proficient with. *+4 dodge bonus to Reflex saves. *Land speed increases by 10 feet. This effect stacks with other features that increase land speed. Additional Benefits If two or more pieces of the armor are worn together, the armor grants further benefits to the wearer according to the number of pieces worn. The abilities below are cumulative with the abilities of the individual armor pieces and with each other. Two Armor Pieces *The wearer's DR/- increases by an additional point. *Evasion. If the wearer already has evasion from a class feature, this ability gives him improved evasion instead. This ability does not similarly stack with evasion gained from magical sources, such as from a ring of evasion. *'Bloody Rage (Su):' Wounds inflicted by the wearer during a barbarian rage continue to bleed. Damage from such attacks cannot be naturally healed and resist healing spells. Any character attempting to cast a cure or heal spell upon a creature damaged by the wearer must succeed on a caster level check at a DC of 11 + the wearer's barbarian class level, or the spell has no effect on the injured creature. Three Armor Pieces *The wearer's DR/- increases by an additional 2 points. *The wearer is immunized against any effect, magical, supernatural or otherwise, that damages or drains his Constitution score. *'Blood Renewal (Su):' Whenever an attack made by the wearer kills a living creature or a creature with blood (i.e. reduces its hit points to -10 or lower), the barbarian regains hit points equal to five times the number of HD the creature has. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Artifact Category:Armor